Witterquick
Witterquick is a whippet-like Spectral Knight with athletic gifts that he utilizes to help his comrades achieve the greater good for Prysmos by any means necessary. However, he also has as much forbearance as he has hair, as he tends to rush into potentially dangerous situations without regard to the consequences. Witterquick's assertive nature sometimes lends itself to personality clashes with others, particularly the idealistic Arzon due to their stark ethical differences. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Jim Cummings Witterquick was among the large group of knights who took up Merklynn's quest for magic, and faced one of Iron Mountain's many traps at the outset: a series of rapidly falling metal barriers. He boldly declared to the small cadre of knights in his company that nothing was worse than retreat and then sped on through, but the other knights turned away at the challenge. Witterquick was left to progress alone through the mountain until encountering Cryotek, Galadria and Arzon and joining them in aiding Leoric, Feryl and Ectar fend off a Darkling Lord ambush. After entering Merklynn's shrine, Witterquick was awarded the totem of the Cheetah for his "blinding speed and dexterity", while his staff was imbued with the power of Light Speed. When the Visionaries were then ingloriously thrown outside, he stopped Reekon from stealing his power staff just before a truce between the two knightly factions was established. After the truce, Witterquick was returning home to his southern kingdom when he was set upon by the Darkling Lords. Using his new power of Light Speed, he evaded their initial capture attempt and hastened the journey to his kingdom. However, the Lords had anticipated this and were waiting there for him. Having no further means of escape, Witterquick was finally captured. Held inside a dungeon with Arzon and Cryotek, Witterquick grew increasingly dismayed as the remaining Visionaries were added, finally declaring their situation hopeless. He nonetheless readily agreed to Leoric's proposal of forming a bond among the group, and became a founding Spectral Knight. However, their jailer Lexor took advantage of the moment by flooding the cell, threatening to drown them all. Witterquick and the other Spectral Knights were freed from the cell by Leoric and Arzon, saving them from death by drowning. When they then took command of two vehicles parked in Darkstorm's courtyard to escape the castle, Witterquick climbed atop the Lancer Cycle piloted by Ectar. In the ensuing vehicular battle, Witterquick leaped from the moving cycle to tackle Mortdred and then step on the Darkling Lord's Beetle form. When the Lords were all apprehended, Witterquick triumphantly returned with his comrades to New Valarak. With the Darkling Lords imprisoned and peace seemingly restored, Witterquick and his fellow Knights journeyed to Merklynn's shrine seeking to solve New Valarak's agricultural troubles by bartering the Darkling Lords' power staffs for a cure. Unfortunately, the newly escaped Lords unleashed a rock avalanche, and though Witterquick avoided harm by escaping in his Cheetah form, the Knights lost the staffs. After the two factions met in the shrine, Merklynn sent them on a quest for the Dragon's Eye, which led them to an abandoned warehouse that housed a massive technodragon. Witterquick suggested Arzon consult his power of Knowledge in order to identify its occupant: the wizard Falkama, who also possessed the Dragon's Eye. After the technodragon was destroyed, Witterquick activated Light Speed to block Falkama's escape attempt, setting off a scramble among the knights for the artifact until Witterquick finally snared it. Realizing its importance to Merklynn, he and the Spectral Knights then traded it for magical seeds that rejuvenated New Valarak's crops. 'Star Comic Series' When Merklynn appeared across Prysmos and challenged its citizens to reach his secret chamber in Iron Mountain, Witterquick took up the challenge. He ably demonstrated his natural dexterity and speed by dodging through a series of deadly traps. Upon reaching Merklynn's chamber, Witterquick was given the cheetah totem and the power of Light Speed. After being ejected from Merklynn's lair, Witterquick prevented the Darkling Lord Reekon from stealing his power staff, which erupted into a large scale brawl between the Visionaries. After Leoric broke it up, Witterquick helped form the Spectral Knights in New Valarak. . A few months later, Witterquick was plagued by dreams of a beautiful woman being held prisoner by a demon. With Leoric's blessing, he went on a quest to save her by retrieving the Star of Tisandra. Along the way, he ran into the Darkling Lord Cindarr, who had also seen the woman in his dreams. The two clashed, but in securing the Star, brought down the warlord Mavor. Witterquick got the better of Cindarr and was set to free Sirena when Cindarr stopped him and made him realise that they were both being manipulated and that Sirena was justly being held prisoner. The two parted peacefully, amused at being mistaken for friends. Witterquick was present when Merklynn summoned the Spectral Knights and Darkling Lords to Iron Mountain to send them on a quest for four magic talismans. 'Storybooks' storybook synopsis Toys ---- *'Witterquick' (1987) **''Accessories:'' Supersonic boomerang, helmet, power staff of Lightspeed : Toy description 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- 'Production' * As with all the 1987 figures, Witterquick was initially intended to come with a smaller Power Staff, featuring a hologram the same size as, and interchangeable with, his chest hologram. This can be seen in some early advertisements for the line. The change to the larger size for release resulted in a complete change in image for the hologram and design for the staff. *The unused small hologram seems to depict a foot, a rather on the nose bit of imagery for the power of Light Speed. 'References' Category:Characters Category:Visionaries Category:Spectral Knights